L'espoir malgré tout
by Moriarty28
Summary: Kali arrivera-t-elle à rendre Akito humain? réponse dans le prochain épisode ! Finie.
1. Chapitre 1

Il faisait beau et l'odeur des cerisiers en fleurs embaumait l'air. Toutefois, dans la classe du lycée Kaibara, seconde D, tout le monde dormait plus ou moins. Tout à coup, des pas précipités résonnèrent dans le couloir, et la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Shiguré et Hatori se précipitèrent dans la classe.

Kyo ! Yuki ! Où est Kali ?

Heu…elle a été appelée au secrétariat il y a 10mn environ. Pourquoi ?

Merde ! C'est pas vrai ! On vous a dis qui l'a demandé ?

Quelqu'un de sa famille je crois…

Abruti ! C'était sûrement Akito !

Yuki et Kyo blêmirent; tandis que la classe, maintenant bien réveillée, assistait au spectacle en étant légèrement larguée.

Oh non….

Kyo, Yuki, Shiguré et Hatori se rendirent immédiatement au secrétariat, leur inquiétude allant croissante.

En y arrivant, Kyo demanda, essoufflé, où Kali et la " personne de sa famille " étaient partis.

Par là, derrière le bâtiment. Le jeune homme a dit que c'était urgent. Mais vous ne devriez pas être en cours !

Il y a longtemps ? la coupa Hatori

Euh…environ 5mn !

Ok. On y va.

Mais, demanda Yuki à Shiguré tandis qu'ils couraient vers l'endroit indiqué par la secrétaire, comment saviez-vous qu'Akito allait venu la voir ?

On l'a entendu en parler avec Kureno tout à l'heure. On est venu aussi vite qu'on a pu. Depuis quelques jours Akito semblait furax. Alors on s'est douté qu'il ne venait pas pour jouer à la dînette…

Oh là là…

…

Arrivés sur place, ils se figèrent. Akito avait plaqué Kali contre le mur et avait posé ses mains sur son cou.

Elle se débattait, mais ne faisait bien évidemment pas le poids. Elle avait un air de profonde panique sur le visage.

Hum…alors c'est qui le chef là, hein ? C'EST QUI ?

Il hurlait presque. Kali le regarda douloureusement et murmura :

Akito…non…je t'en prie !

Ah ah ! Tu me supplies maintenant ! Les temps changent…

Aucun des garçons n'osait intervenir : ils étaient comme paralysés. Ils avaient rarement vu Akito dans un tel état de fureur, et la dernière fois cela avait coûté son œil à Hatori.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Akito commença à resserrer son emprise que Kyo se décida à régir.

Akito !

Le chef des Somas se retourna vivement.

Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Partez ! Partez immédiatement !

Hatori s'approcha.

Akito, vous allez trop loin. Venez, on rentre au manoir.

Ne me touche pas ! Ou alors votre copine pourrait avoir mal….dit-il avec un sourire mauvais et en sortant un petit poignard de sa poche.

Mais soudain il fut projeté à terre : Kali venait de lui envoyer un coup de poing, et maintenant elle se tenait droite, les poings serrés, et toisait Akito d'un air mauvais.

Tu n'es qu'une merde Akito ! Tu ne mérites pas mieux que ta position actuelle : être écrasé par terre !

Toi ! Tu as osé lever la main sur moi !

Akito s'élança vers elle et la renversa. Soudain un cri retentit : il venait de lui planter le couteau dans la jambe.

Kali !

Aahh ! Enfoiré !

BAF ! La claque qu'elle venait de se prendre retentit dans toute la cour.

J'en ai marre de toi ! Tu t'incrustes mais tu n'es pas la bienvenue !

Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Tu n'es pas une Soma ! Tu n'es rien pour nous ! Tu ne fais que nous pourrir la vie ! Disparais ! Pars de chez Shiguré ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR !

Akito était tremblant de rage. Hatori le pris alors le bras et lui dit :

Akito. Vous en avez assez fait comme ça, non ? Allez dans la voiture. Je vous rejoins dans 5 mn.

Akito eu un sourire mauvais en voyant le sang s'écoulant de la blessure de Kali, qui était de plus en plus pâle.

Bien. Au revoir tout le monde ! Et toi, sale putain, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi ! Hatori ! J'exige que tu lui effaces la mémoire le plus vite possible !

Mais…Akito…

COMPRIS ?

Bien. Ce sera fait Akito.

Hatori…

Ce dernier se tourna vers Kali, qui était couverte de larmes et de sang.

Fais voir ta jambe.

Je vous en prie…

FAIS VOIR TA JAMBE

Elle sursauta. Elle savait ce que ça allait coûter à Hatori de faire ça. Autant ne pas en rajouter.

Yuki et Kyo étaient complètement désemparés. Shiguré, quand à lui, se demandait la raison de cette haine d'Akito pour Kali.

…

Hatori referma la porte.

Ca ira. Elle sera en pleine forme dans quelques jours.

Yuki soupira.

Hatori… tu crois qu'Akito était sérieux tout à l'heure ? Tu vas vraiment devoir…

Oui. Je le crains. Je suis vraiment navré.

On ne t'en veut pas, dit Haru qui, ainsi que Momiji, avait été mis au courant dans les minutes qui avaient suivi l'accident.

Oui. Ce n'est pas ta faute ! ajouta Ayamé qui, ayant toujours apprécié Kali, avait accouru dès qu'il avait su.

Moi non plus je ne vous en veux pas vous savez !

Ils se retournèrent vivement. Kali se tenait là, dans l'embrasure de la porte.


	2. Chapitre 2

Elle était en T-shirt et un bandage recouvrait toute sa jambe droite.

Je sais l'emprise qu'Akito a sur vous. Ne vous en faites pas. J'ai passé des moments géniaux avec vous, et ils seront pour toujours dans mon cœur !

Elle était au bord des larmes mais ne le montraient pas. Elle avait l'air épuisé.

Tu devrais rester couchée. Ce n'est pas sérieux, dit Hatori.

Elle balaya cette remarque d'un revers de la main.

Mais je vais très bien. Je vous assure !

Puis, se tournant vers Ayamé et Haru :

Ca me touche beaucoup que vous soyez venu me voir. Je vous remercie !

Se tournant vers Hatori, elle lui dit, d'une voix plus grave :

Si possible, faites-le le plus rapidement possible. Demain, par exemple ?

Un silence accompagna ses propos.

D'accord. Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est sans douleur.

A ces mots, elle ne pu retenir ses larmes.

Excusez-moi…Akito avait raison…Je ne vous attire que des ennuis…C'est mieux pour tout le monde que je ne me souvienne de rien !

Kali…dit Yuki en lui prenant les mains. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que tu es là. Tu vas nous manquer. Ne crois pas un seul mot de ce que Akito t'a dit.

Elle sourit, les yeux encore embués de larmes.

Merci. Je serais forte ! dit-elle avec un petit rire triste. Enfin…c'est le destin !

Elle sourit.

Même Ayamé, pourtant assez bavard d'habitude, ne sut quoi dire à cet instant précis.

…

Ils étaient tous là.

Ayamé et Shiguré, aussi silencieux l'un que l'autre ; Haru, qui affichait un air sombre, tout comme Kyo ; Yuki, qui avait les yeux baissés ; Kisa, pleurant doucement, accompagnée d'Hiro qui, même s'il ne faisait semblant de rien, était touché par le sort de Kali.

Il y avait également Momiji, qui, pour une fois, était immobile et muet, et bien entendu Hatori qui se maudissait de faire ça, et maudissait Akito de l'obliger à faire ça.

Et Kali, qui affichait un air résigné. Agenouillée face à Hatori, elle prit la parole :

J'ai été ravie de tous vous rencontrer. Je ne regrette aucun des moments passés avec vous ! Mais il faut croire que je n'étais que de passage !

Shiguré, je vous remercie encore de m'avoir hébergé ; ainsi que vous, Yuki et Kyo, de m'avoir laissé vivre avec vous !

Momiji…tu me manqueras. Tu es vraiment adorable. Ne change pas !

Il eut un petit sourire

Toi aussi tu vas me manquer…

Haru…je me suis bien amusée avec toi ! Et quand tu devenais Black, ça mettait un peu d'ambiance !

Il rit doucement.

Tu es bien la première à me dire ça !

Je m'en doute !

Elle se tourna vers Ayamé.

Ayamé…même si des fois vous étiez insupportable, on n'en fait plus des comme vous ! En tout cas pas beaucoup ! Alors, n'en déplaise à Yuki, restez comme vous êtes !

Puis elle fit face à Hatori. Ne vous en faites pas. Je…je suis prête.

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, s'arrêta un instant sur Kyo et lui sourit.

Allez-y.

Pardonne moi Kali. Pardonne moi.

Il posa sa main sur les yeux de la future amnésique.

Au revoir tout le monde…à bientôt !

FLASSHH

Elle s'écroula sur le tapis, inconsciente. Autour d'elle régnait un silence de mort.

**4 mois plus tard**

Après avoir eu la mémoire effacée, Kali avait du changé de collège. Le fait de côtoyer des Somas à longueur de journée aurait pu lui rappeler des souvenirs. Ils avaient tous repris une vie normale, bien qu'Haru soit encore plus dans les nuages qu'avant, que Momiji ait arrêté de sauter partout, et surtout que plus aucun sourire ne soit apparu sur le visage de Kyo depuis ce jour là.

Mais un jour, alors que la classe faisait son habituel roupillon d'après déjeuner, la prof haussa le ton.

Nous aurons le plaisir d'accueillir une nouvelle élève demain dans notre établissement, et elle sera dans cette classe. Je vous demanderais donc de lui faire un bon accueil ! Je compte sur vous !

Ni Kyo ni Yuki ne fut interpellés par cette déclaration.

…

Le dîner de ce soir là fut particulièrement agité chez Shiguré. En effet, Ayamé avait cru bon de s'inviter, et Hatori l'avait suivi. C'était toujours dangereux de le laisser seul. Momiji était également là, ainsi que Haru. Il y avait pas mal de brouhaha (Ayamé), de pleurs (Momiji), et de cris (Kyo).

Tout à coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Tout le monde se tut. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être, à cette heure là ? Une silhouette apparut devant eux.

Mais…mais…Momiji ne trouvant plus ses mots, il jugea plus sage de se taire.

En effet, Kali se tenait là, devant eux. Et elle était trempée (il pleuvait averse).

Ses cheveux lui collaient au visage, et ses vêtements ruisselaient.

Légèrement gênée, elle repoussa une mèche de son visage.

La porte était ouverte, alors je me suis permis…Oh ! Mais je vous dérange en plein repas de famille ! Pardon, je vais vous laisser…

NON !

Tous se tournèrent vers Kyo, qui rougit légèrement.

Enfin je veux dire…vous ne dérangez pas. Tu…vous pouvez rester. Ce n'est qu'un repas normal !

Oh…et bien en fait je me suis perdue ! J'ai déménagé aujourd'hui et je ne retrouve pas ma maison ! dit-elle en riant d'un air gêné. Alors…si vous pouviez m'aider…

Tous avaient la gorge sèche. Cette voix…ce visage…ça faisait si longtemps !

Bien sur. Quelle est l'adresse de ta maison ? lui demanda Hatori d'une voix qui ne trahissait aucune émotion.

Elle resta en arrêt devant ce dernier. Ce visage…ces yeux…ça lui rappelait quelque chose…

Ah oui ! Bien sur ! En fait c'est une pension, une sorte de foyer quoi ! J'y loue une chambre parce que je ne connais personne au Japon qui puisse m'héberger !

Le visage de Shiguré s'assombrit. Dire que lui, il était prêt à l'accueillir, même si elle ne payait pas de loyer ! Il aurait suffi qu'elle lui demande, et il aurait accepté sans hésitation ! Au diable Akito ! Elle leur manquait trop !

Mais…j'ai perdu l'adresse ! C'est pour ça que je galère un peu !

Tu n'as qu'à rester ici ! lui dit alors Shiguré d'un air enjoué. Tu es toute trempée ! Tu peux allez prendre un bain pour te réchauffer, et puis tu passera la nuit ici ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

Oh non ! Je vais vous déranger ! Je ne voudrais pas m'incruster…

Tu ne nous déranges absolument pas ! Allez, viens ! Je vais te montrer la salle de bain !

Résignée, elle suivit Shiguré à l'étage, tandis que ni Kyo, ni Yuki ne pouvaient dire s'ils étaient follement heureux ou horriblement inquiets. Des souvenirs allaient forcément ressurgir si elle restait ici !

BONJOUR !

Kyo sursauta.

Ah euh…bonjour ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Bah je prépare le petit-déjeuner ! C'est pour vous remercier de m'avoir laissé dormir ici !

Ah….euh oui…mais c'est pas la peine tu sais !

Mais si, ça me fait plaisir ! Vas-y, assis-toi, c'est prêt !

Kyo s'assis, gêné. Il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter : le repas se fit donc dans un silence complet. Tout à coup elle sursauta.

Oh là là ! Je vais être en retard ! Faut que j'arrive en avance, j'ai plein de paperasses à remplir ! Bon bah j'espère qu'on se reverra…euh…

Kyo ! Moi c'est Kyo ! L'autre abruti c'est Yuki, et le pervers c'est Shiguré !

Moi c'est Kali. C'est dingue, je vous avais même pas demandé vos noms ! Bon bah j'y vais ! Bye !

Kyo la regarda partir, légèrement triste.

Il ne s'était quasiment rien passé. Elle n'était restée que quelques heures, c'est vrai, mais il avait tout de même espéré autre chose.

Il ne savait même pas quoi d'ailleurs.


	3. Chapitre 3

Bon ! Je vous demande un peu d'attention s'il vous plait !

Le cours n'avait commencé que depuis quelques minutes, mais tout le monde était déjà amorphe et vautré sur sa table.

S'il vous plait ! répéta la prof. Comme je vous le disais donc, une nouvelle élève est arrivée !

Elle se tourna vers la porte.

Vas-y, entre !

La nouvelle s'avança vers l'estrade.

Bonjour ! Je me présente, je m'appelle Kali !

BAOUM

Kyo ! Ca va ?

Oui oui ! Je suis juste…tombé de ma chaise !

Bon. Kali, va t'asseoir là-bas, près de Yuki.

Oh ! Yuki ! Kyo ! Ca alors ! On est dans la même classe !

Yuki, blanc comme un sachet d'aspirine, ne partageait visiblement pas l'enthousiasme de Kali.

Oh non…que va dire Akito !

L'heure du déjeuner étant enfin arrivé, tout le monde se précipita vers la nouvelle pour l'abreuver de questions.

Quand elle réussit enfin à se dépêtrer de cette masse d'élèves, elle essaya de trouver un endroit calme pour manger.

Hé ! Kali !

Elle se retourna.

Kyo ! Yuki ! Et…

Momiji ! répondit le blondinet avec un grand sourire.

Et Haru.

Enchantée ! Moi c'est Kali !

Oui je sai…

Kyo avait mis sa main sur la bouche de Momiji.

La ferme abruti !

Ouin ! Kyo y m'a dit abruti !

Kali éclata de rire.

Dites…je peux manger avec vous ?

Bien sur !

Merci beaucoup !

Alors…euh…d'où viens-tu ? demanda Yuki pour engager la conversation.

Eh bien…je suis arrivée au Japon il y a 2 ans, mais je ne me souviens de rien jusqu'à il y a 4 mois. Il parait que j'ai eu un accident et que ça m'a fait perdre la mémoire !

Vrai…vraiment ?

Oui…mais ce qui me chagrine le plus, c'est que j'ai la certitude que c'était des souvenirs heureux ! Alors ça m'attriste de ne pas m'en rappeler !

Elle ria.

Je dois vous paraître bizarre ! Excusez-moi !

Non non...ça va ! C'est juste que…non rien ! Mangeons !

Oui ! Je meurs de faim !

Ils sourirent tous. Ca faisait du bien de la revoir !

…

Au fil des jours, Kali se rapproche de plus en plus de la petite troupe Soma. Jusqu'à un matin où elle arriva les yeux rouges et l'air démoralisé.

Bah qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Kyo d'un air inquiet.

C'est…c'est ma pension. Ils vont bientôt fermer et j'ai nulle part où aller ! Et l'hôtel c'est beaucoup trop cher ! Je vais devoir dormir dehors !

Kyo et Yuki se mirent d'accord d'un seul regard.

Tu n'as qu'à habiter chez nous !

Vous…vous êtes sérieux !

Bien sur ! Et puis de toute façon t'as pas vraiment le choix alors…

Mais…et Shiguré ? Il faudrait lui demander !

On lui demandera ce soir. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il sera sûrement d'accord.

Et en effet, Shiguré n'émit aucune protestation.

C'est une excellente idée ! Tu n'auras qu'à prendre la même chambre que l'autre jour !

Oh merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Je payerais mon loyer, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Hors de question !

Quoi !

Tu es à la rue ! Je ne vais quand même pas t'obliger à payer un loyer !

Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire !

Eh bien ne dis rien ! Allez, va chercher tes affaires ! Tu t'installes aujourd'hui !

Bien…je vais les chercher !

Je t'accompagne ! lancèrent Yuki et Kyo dans un bel ensemble, avant de se fusiller du regard.

Ah merci !

…

Ca faisait déjà un mois que Kali habitait chez Shiguré. Et ça faisait un mois qu'Akito ne se doutait de rien. Enfin, presque rien.

Hatori !

Oui Akito ?

Dis moi Hatori, il n'y aurait pas quelque chose que tu aurais à me dire ?

Non…non je ne vois pas Akito !

MENTEUR ! L'autre jour je l'ai vu sortir de chez Shiguré ! Cette garce ! Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait chez lui !

Eh bien…euh…

Tais-toi ! Tu m'énerves ! J'irais leur rendre une petite visite et on tirera tout ça au clair ! annonça-t-il avec son habituel petit sourire sadique qui ne laissait rien présager de bon quand à la suite des évènements…

…

Ce bœuf au gingembre est excellent Kali ! déclara Shiguré

Oui c'est vrai, c'est un délice !

Bof, ça casse pas 3 pattes à un canard ! bougonna Kyo dans son coin

C'était donc un soir comme les autres dans la maison de Shiguré Soma !

Kali rougit légèrement.

Ah vraiment ? Merci, c'est très gentil ! répondit-elle sans tenir compte de la remarque de Kyo.

Alors les enfants ! C'est bientôt la fête de votre lycée, non ? Qu'est ce que votre classe a prévu, comme stand ?

Yuki soupira.

Au comité des élèves, c'est la foire ! Personne n'arrive à se mettre d'accord, et la fête est dans 2 semaines !

C'est sur qu'avec toi comme président…ricana Kyo

La ferme ! Va donc jouer avec ta pelote de laine !

Kali fronça les sourcils.

Une pelote de laine ? Pourquoi une pelote de laine ?

Oh ! Euh…et bien…

_Ding dong !_

Ouf ! Sauvé par le gong !

Je vais ouvrir ! claironna Shiguré d'une voix toute guillerette.

Ah ! Toi ici ! L'élu de mon cœur !

Eh oui mon Shiguré d'amour ! C'est bien moi !

Kali blêmit.

Euh…qui est-ce ?

Yuki et Kyo émirent un long soupir.

Mon abruti de frère…

Ah oui, ce fameux Ayamé ! Je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de le rencontrer !

Bonjour frère chéri !

Tout pimpant, dans son joli kimono rose, Ayamé s'élança vers son frère adoré.

Arghh ! Ne m'approche pas !

Tout à coup, Kyo se leva brusquement en faisant tomber tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table par la même occasion.

Hé ! Fais gaffe ! Qu'est ce que…

KALI ! KALI ! Ca va ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ! s'écria Kyo d'un air affolé

Ayamé et Shiguré arrêtèrent leur habituel petit numéro pour se tourner, inquiets, vers Kali.

Elle se tenait la tête entre les mains et s'était effondrée sur le sol, couverte de sueur.

Ah ma tête ! Elle va exploser ! Cette voix…la voix de cet Ayamé…je la connais, j'en suis sure !

Kali ? Kali ? Eh ! Tu m'entends !

…Kyo ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Bah t'as perdu connaissance ! Fais gaffe hein ! On plaisante pas avec ces trucs là !

Elle eu un petit sourire.

Oui, d'accord Kyo. Je ferais attention la prochaine fois !

Elle se mit assise.

J'ai encore la tête qui tourne…

En levant les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'une personne la fixait avec insistance.

Ah ! Enchantée ! Je m'appelle Kali !

Moi de même adorable enfant ! Je me prénomme Ayamé !

Pourquoi me fait-il penser à un serpent ? Rien dans son attitude n'avait de rapport avec cette bête mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement !

Bon et bien je crois que je vais écourter ma visite, Shi-shi d'amour ! Et puis Hatori doit se demander où je suis passé ! ajouta-il en éclatant de rire

HATORI !

Ils sursautèrent.

Vous avez bien dit…Hatori…

Hatori…l'autre jour, quand il pleuvait et que je leur ai demandé mon chemin…celui qui m'a répondu…je me souvenais de ces yeux…c'était lui ! C'était Hatori ! Mais…je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant…alors comment se fait-il que…

Elle fut agité d'un soubresaut, et s'évanouit.

Pendant qu'autour d'elle tout le monde s'affolait, des centaines d'images lui revenaient en mémoire. Haru, Momiji, mais aussi Kisa, Hiro, Kagura…tous ces noms lui revenaient comme ça, sans aucun effort. Elle voyait également leurs visages…et elle se revoyait, elle.

Là en train de manger une pastèque avec Momiji, là riant aux blagues d'Ayamé, ou bien encore en train de bavarder avec Kyo sur le toit.

Tout lui revenait !

Hatori qui avait obligé de lui effacer la mémoire, tout ceux qui l'entouraient à ce moment là…mais qui était la cause de tout ça ?

Son front se perla de gouttes d'eau. Elle était tremblante.

Ca lui revient. Ses souvenirs réapparaissent. Déclara Shiguré d'une voix grave.

Kyo et Yuki écarquillèrent les yeux.

Mais…

Et là apparemment ce n'est pas un très bon moment…

Akito…c'est lui qui à l'origine de cette "amnésie"…et ce jour là au collège…il m'aurait tué !

Aaahhh !

Kali ! Kali ! Tu m'entends ! Shiguré pourquoi elle crie ? hurla Kyo complètement paniqué.

Chut ! Regarde sa main ! Elle se souvient du jour où Akito l'a agressé !

En effet sa main passait et repassait sur la fine cicatrice qui barrait sa jambe droite.

Espérons qu'elle arrivera à s'en remettre…


	4. Chapitre 4

Où suis-je ? Dans ma chambre ? Mais il fait jour ! ...Ah mais oui !

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Oh là là apparemment j'ai dormi longtemps ! Enfin si on peut appeler ça dormir…Je n'ai fait que de penser à Akito et à cette malédiction…Comment ai-je pu oublier une chose aussi importante !

Elle regarda le calendrier. Samedi. Puis sa montre. 11h45. Ouah ! Plus de 13 heures de sommeil !

Elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit péniblement les escaliers. Elle se sentait faible.

Mais pourtant, même si elle était épuisée et légèrement choquée par tous ces évènements, elle était folle de joie d'avoir pu se rappeler tous ces instants qu'elle croyait perdus à jamais !

Dans le salon, toutes les conversations s'étaient arrêtées dès qu'ils avaient entendus des pas dans l'escalier. Quand elle apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Kyo, Yuki, Shiguré, Ayamé, Hatori, Haru et Momiji ; tous la regardait avec une certaine appréhension. La malédiction…elle pouvait très bien la prendre autrement cette fois ci et vouloir quitter cette maison et cette famille !

Elle le regarda tous calmement, puis leur fit un grand sourire :

Je vous avais bien dis que je reviendrais non !

Kali !

Momiji s'élança dans ses bras. 2 secondes plus tard elle tenait un adorable lapin blanc dans ses bras.

Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Elle rit.

Oui mais maintenant je suis là et je compte bien y rester ! N'en déplaise à Akito ou à qui que ce soit !

Elle se tourna vers Hatori avec un léger sourire.

A moins que vous n'ayez une objection…

Il sourit.

Non, une fois m'a largement suffi ! Si tu savais les regards mauvais que l'on m'a lancés après ça !

Il rit, tandis que Kali rougissait légèrement.

Heureux de te revoir parmi nous ! clôtura Kyo d'une voix légèrement émue.

…

Depuis ce jour, tout se passait pour le mieux dans la vie de Kali. Toutefois elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Akito. Elle dut penser un peu trop fort car un soir…

- Comme d'habitude c'est un délice ! la complimenta Yuki en dégustant sa tarte aux poireaux.

Kyo, lui, était blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine et évitait de regarder dans les assiettes de ses voisins pour ne pas rendre son petit déjeuner ET son déjeuner.

En effet, il n'aimait pas trop le poireau.

Soudain une ombre passa rapidement devant la fenêtre. Personne n'y prêta attention, sauf Shiguré qui fronça les sourcils.

Hum…se pourrait-il que…

La porte s'ouvrit alors avec fracas. Entrèrent Hatori et Ayamé qui étaient suivis…d'Akito.

A cet instant on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

Son habituel petit sourire ironique sur les lèvres, il s'approcha de Kali.

- Alors j'apprends qu'on se souvient de tout ? Quelle bonne nouvelle !

Il éclata d'un rire totalement dépourvu de chaleur.

- Tu ne t'es toujours pas décidé à quitter la maison de Shiguré ?

Il ne faisait même plus semblant de sourire. La seule expression lisible sur son visage était de la colère. Plus personne ne bougeait. Kali le regarda calmement.

- Comme vous le voyez : non. Je suis très bien ici, merci de vous en souciez !

Sa voix était teintée d'ironie, ce qui déplut fortement à Akito.

- N'EMPLOIE PAS CE TON LA AVEC MOI !

Spaf !

Kali tata sa joue, qu'elle trouva brûlante.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Décidément vous ne savez faire que ça : frapper ! Ce sont les faibles qui frappent Akito !

- JE NE SUIS PAS FAIBLE ! JE SUIS DIEU ! SALE TRAINEE !

Spaf !

Cette fois ci c'est Akito qui trouva sa joue brûlante.

- Tu…as osé…ME FRAPPER !

La fureur déformait ses traits. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, Kali commençait à avoir peur. Elle l'avait apparemment poussé à bout, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer.

- OUI TU ES FAIBLE ! ET EN PLUS TU ES LACHE ! TU TE CACHES DERRIERE LA VIOLENCE ! QUAND TU M'AS FAIT EFFACER LA MEMOIRE, C'ETAIT DE LA LACHETE ! TU AURAIS MIEUX FAIT DE M'AFFRONTER DIRECTEMENT AU LIEU DE FAIRE FAIRE LE SALE BOULOT PAR UN AUTRE !

JE NE SAIS PAS POURQUOI TU NE M'AIMES PAS MAIS EN TOUT CAS SI TU NE ME L'EXPLIQUE PAS JE NE POURRAIS PAS DEVINER !

- Hum…

Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Tu as raison. Pour régler nos petits différents, il faut mieux se connaître, non ? A partir d'aujourd'hui tu passeras tous les soirs au manoir pour me voir !

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle. Quand ils furent presque collés l'un à l'autre, il passa délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux.

Il murmura :

- Et ça…

Il lui asséna alors un violent coup de poing dans le ventre.

- C'est pour m'avoir parlé comme tu viens de le faire !

Il éclata de rire.

- Surtout n'oublie pas mon "invitation" !

Hatori se précipita vers Kali.

- Kali ? Ca va ? Regarde moi !

- Je vais très bien ! Merci Hatori !

Elle s'élança vers sa chambre, sans laisser le temps à Hatori d'examiner les dégâts.

Akito ! Vous avez franchement exagéré ! le réprimanda Hatori une fois dans la voiture. Ayamé était rentré à pied.

Pff ! Tu parles ! Elle l'avait bien cherché ! Voilà tout !

Hatori secoua la tête.

Dans quelle galère s'est-elle encore fourrée ?

…

Bon et bien moi je vais par là ! dit Kali en souriant.

Kyo et Yuki affichaient tout les 2 un sourire inquiet.

T'es sure que tu veux pas qu'on t'accompagne ?

Non non c'est bon ! Ne vous en faites pas !

Bon bah à tout à l'heure alors ! Bonne chance !

Merci Yuki ! A tout à l'heure !

Elle avançait dans les allées du manoir Soma depuis déjà un bon bout de temps. Où pouvait bien se trouver la maison d'Akito ?

Elle l'aperçut enfin au détour d'un couloir.

Bonjour Akito ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix guillerette en entrant.

Autant partir de nouvelles (et bonnes) bases ! Et puis on ne sait jamais, il peut devenir violent !

Il lui lança un regard noir.

Tu n'arrives que maintenant !

Je me suis perdue…

Pfff…pathétique !

La moutarde commençant à lui monter au nez, elle s'efforça de penser à autre chose.

Au bout de 10 minutes, aucun des deux n'ayant prononcé un mot, elle se leva pour partir. A sa grande surprise, il ne fit rien pour la retenir.

Un peu désorientée, elle fut assaillie d'une foule de questions dès qu'elle eut franchi la porte de Shiguré.

Après avoir rassuré Yuki et (surtout) Kyo, elle monta dans sa chambre.

Décidément…quel étrange personnage cet Akito…

Les jours suivants, le dialogue ne s'améliora pas : ils restaient 10mn, 30mn, voir 45mn assis dans mot dire. Ils se contentaient d'observer le paysage, le magnifique jardin qui les entourait, ou bien tout simplement les oiseaux qui virevoltaient autour d'eux.

Jusqu'au un jour où Kali, trouvant le temps long, entama la conversation :

Akito, vous ne vous ennuyez pas, toute la journée, à être enfermé ici sans aucune distraction ? Vous devriez sortir, ça vous ferait le plus grand bien !

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis, au lieu de l'envoyer paître et de lui dire de se mêler de ce qui la regarde, il répondit d'une voix calme et posée :

Non. Etre ici me convient parfaitement. Et puis les oiseaux ont l'air de bien m'aimer : ils m'entourent alors je ne suis jamais seul !

Il se leva brusquement.

Kali, qui écoutait tranquillement ces jolies paroles, sursauta.

Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! Espèce d'idiote !

Et il sortit.

Kali resta songeuse. Pourquoi avoir pris la mouche ? C'était ridicule ! Elle soupira. Elle n'arriverait sans doute jamais à le comprendre !

Le lendemain, Akito était particulièrement distant. Kali, qui commençait à se sentir à son aise dans cet endroit, décida d'entamer elle-même le dialogue, comme si de rien n'était.

C'est enfin la fin des examens ! On aura les résultats dans 4 jours ! J'espère que je passerais ! Je n'ai jamais été particulièrement douée pour les études !

Elle rit. Akito, lui, resta impossible. Il n'aurait rien entendu que ça aurait été pareil.

Légèrement refroidie, Kali persista tout de même.

Et dans une semaine c'est la fête du lycée ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être !

Akito était toujours silencieux, les yeux dans le vague.

Akito…vous et moi on a très mal démarré ! Et on est tout les deux en cause ! Je ne vous ai jugé que sur des préjugés que j'ai cru fondés quand vous m'avez frappés ! Mais je n'aurais pas du ! Et vous non plus ! La violence ne résout rien ! Au contraire ! Mais…ça fait déjà un petit bout de temps que je viens ici et vous ne vous êtes encore jamais emportés ! Donc je vois que vous savez être doux ou, en tout cas, calme ! Et j'aimerais vous connaître mieux ! C'est pour ça que je suis là, à la base ! Faites l'effort d'au moins faire semblant d'écouter !

Tu.

Pardon ?

Dis moi tu. Tu peux me tutoyer.

Kali resta interdite quelques secondes, puis lui sourit.

D'accord ! Pas de problème ! Bon bah je vais y aller ! Il commence à se faire tard !

Oui oui…vas-y…

Il se replongea dans sa méditation, tandis que Kali, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, se dirigeait vers la porte.

Elle était consciente d'avoir franchi un cap, et s'en réjouissait fortement !


	5. Chapitre 5

La veille de la fête du lycée, lors du dîner, Shiguré demanda à Kali comment ça se passait au manoir.

Immédiatement elle sourit.

De mieux en mieux ! Akito peut vraiment être gentil quand il veut !

Un lourd silence accompagna ses propos.

Hum…oui bien sur ! Comme chacun sait, Akito est un modèle de douceur et d'amabilité ! Ah ah ah !

Shiguré…je t'en prie…

…

Venez goûtez nos onigris ! Faits maisons !

La fête du lycée était enfin arrivée ! Et pour l'occasion, même le trio infernal avait fait le déplacement jusqu'au lycée.

Sur leur passage, quantité de jeunes filles prenaient des airs énamourés, ce qui enchantait Ayamé et Shiguré.

Diable ! Que de jeunes filles en fleurs ! C'est un vrai paradis cet endroit !

Shiguré…siffla Hatori entre ses dents à son ami qui commençait à l'exaspérer au plus haut point.

Mais où se trouve donc Haru, Kyon kyon et les autres ? Ah ça y est ! Je les vois ! Ouh ouh ! Yuki chéri ! cria Ayamé.

Yuki émit un grognement à la vue de son frère.

C'est pas vrai ! Mais tu t'accroches ma parole !

Et voici la princesse de la famille ! renchérit Ayamé en se tournant vers Kali, et en lui adressant un clin d'œil qui déplut fortement à tout les hommes alentours.

Elle rit.

Cette fête est vraiment réussie, vous ne trouvez pas Shiguré ?

Il lui adresse un doux sourire.

Oui effectivement ! Bon on vous laisse les jeunes ! On va parler entre adultes ! dit Shiguré en traînant derrière lui Hatori et Ayamé, toujours agrippé à Yuki.

…

Ah…Ca fait du bien de se relaxer comme ça…au milieu de toutes ces minis jupes !

Shiguré ! Me tromperais-tu par la pensée ! s'insurgea Ayamé.

Mais non Aya d'amour ! Je te suis dévoue corps et âmes ! Ah ah ah !

Dites…commença Hatori

Vi ?

En ce moment l'ambiance au manoir s'est considérablement améliorée ! Et je crois que c'est grâce à elle.

Hum…pourtant ils ont vraiment mal commencé !

C'est vrai…Mais la dernière fois, à la fin de la consultation habituelle d'Akito, il m'a dit merci. J'ai failli me casser la figure sous le choc !

Décidément cette gamine a un talent !

…

Eh, t'as vu ?

Oui ! Qu'est ce qu'il est beau !

Hi hi ! C'est vrai !

Il a l'air d'être venu seul !

Oui, c'est bizarre !

Un jeune homme très beau, tout habillé de noir, avançait très vite entre les allées de la fête. Apparemment il cherchait quelqu'un.

…

Le trio inséparable, qui avait rejoint les jeunes, était en pleine discussion avec ces derniers quand des chuchotements surexcités attirèrent leur attention.

Tu vas lui parler ?

Oh non ! J'ose pas !

Hatori écarquilla les yeux.

Shiguré…je ne me trompe pas…c'est bien Akito, là, dans la foule !

Mais oui ! Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ! Il a l'air en colère !

Kyo et Yuki, ainsi que Kali, relevèrent vivement la tête. Cette dernière s'exclama :

Mais oui ! Ca alors !

HATORI !

Ce dernier soupira, tandis qu'autour d'eux, plusieurs regards se tournaient vers ce jeune homme étrange.

Akito ! Ce n'est pas prudent de sortir comme ça ! Vous pourriez attraper froid !

Justement ! Je t'ai cherché partout tout à l'heure ! J'aurais pu avoir une attaque ! ET TOI TU T'AMUSAIS À UNE STUPIDE FETE !

Mais votre santé allait mieux, alors je me suis permis de m'absenter quelques instants ! Voilà tout !

ET DEPUIS QUAND QUITTES-TU LE MANOIR SANS M'AVERTIR ! JE…

Bonjour Akito ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda Kali d'une voix douce.

Akito se tourna vivement vers cette dernière. Dès qu'il l'a vu, son regard se radoucit.

Très bien, je te remercie. Et toi ?

Je suis en excellente forme ! Et puis le temps est au beau fixe, alors le moral suit ! dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Veux-tu que je te fasse visiter ?

Eh bien…d'accord. Je n'ai que ça à faire alors…

Ils s'éloignèrent.

Aucun des Somas présents ne bougeaient. Ils étaient abasourdis.

Il m'a oublié…murmura Hatori.

Elle le tutoie ! s'exclama Kyo.

Il lui a demandé si elle allait bien ! renchérit Ayamé.

Il s'est complètement radouci dès qu'il l'a vu…ça alors ! s'étonna Shiguré.

…

Le soir, au dîner, tous dévisageaient Kali. Dire que cette jeune fille avait réussi à gagner la sympathie d'Akito ! C'était extraordinaire !

…

Tout se passait donc pour le mieux entre Akito et Kali, jusqu'à un soir :

Tous étaient réunis dans le salon, où les conversations allaient bon train.

Soudain la porte claqua violemment.

Akito ! Calmez-vous !

La ferme ! Où est-elle ! Ah ! Te voilà !

Akito, surplombant Kali de toute sa hauteur (vu qu'elle était assise), avait l'air passablement énervé.

Alors ? On déserte ! POURQUOI TU N'ES PAS VENUE ? CA FAIT 4 JOURS !

Akito... je suis désolée mais j'avais un exposé et…

DES EXCUSES ? QU'EST-CE QUE J'EN AI À FAIRE DE TES EXCUSES !

Kali blêmit.

JE NE SUPPORTE PAS QU'ON ME FASSE FAUX BOND !

Il empoigna alors Kali par les cheveux et la balança contre le mur, où elle s'écroula, inanimée.

Akito haletait. Son visage passa alors d'un coup de la colère à l'inquiétude.

Hatori ! Hatori ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a ! Elle est quand même pas…

Mais Hatori était déjà en train de l'examiner.

Shiguré. Appelle une ambulance. Vite.

Shiguré se rua vers le téléphone.

Oh mon Dieu…je l'ai…HATORI ! DIS MOI QU'ELLE N'EST PAS MORTE ! DIS LE MOI !

Non, elle respire encore. Calmez vous Akito. Vous êtes en train de nous faire une crise d'hystérie !

…

Alors ? C'est grave ? Je vous en supplie, dites nous qu'elle va s'en sortir !

Eh bien monsieur…Shiguré c'est ça ? Elle est hors de danger pour l'instant.

On peut la voir ?

Oui mais pas longtemps.

A ces mots, ils se ruèrent tous vers elle.

Kali ! Kali ! Tu n'as pas trop mal !

Non, ça va Momiji !

Eh bien ma jolie princesse…Akito t'as drôlement amoché cette fois ! soupira Ayamé.

…

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Akito.

Kali…je suis dés…

SPLASH !

Un vase venait de s'écraser contre le mur à 5 cm de son visage.

SORS D'ICI ! SORS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! SALAUD ! SALAUD !

Kali…

SORS !

Akito baissa la tête.

Bien.

Il sortit donc de la pièce, tandis que l'eau du vase continuait de s'écouler sur le mur.

Kali…

Laissez-moi seule, si ça ne vous dérange pas. J'ai…besoin de dormir.

Sa voix était serrée par les larmes qui commençaient à affluer.

Oui on comprend. Ne t'en fais pas ! la rassura Shiguré en l'embrassant sur le front.

A demain princesse !

Oui…à demain…

Pfff…déjà 21h…qu'est ce que j'mennuie ! Et mes côtes me font souffrir le martyre !

Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Vous ne pouvez pas passer ! Les heures de visite sont terminées !

C'est très important. Il faut que j'aille la voir. ALORS LAISSEZ MOI PASSER !

Euh…d'accord mais 5mn, pas plus !

Trop aimable…

Cette voix…Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Il a pas compris que je voulais plus le voir !

Bonsoir Kali.

Akito…

Je suis venu te parler. Tout à l'heure il y avait trop de monde, et tu avais l'air passablement énervée ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

…

Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver comme ça. Je…je m'excuse.

Kali écarquilla les yeux mais ne dit rien.

Tu ne m'appartiens pas. Je crois que j'ai eu tendance à l'oublier…J'ai pété les plombs. Pardonne moi ! S'il te plait !

Akito…je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance. Tu m'as déçue en me montrant que tu n'étais toujours pas capable de te contrôler ! Et en plus…pour une raison aussi futile…

Tu aurais du me prévenir !

Je n'ai pas à te prévenir au moindre de mes faits et gestes !

Et moi je ne t'ai jamais promis d'essayer de me contrôler ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es imaginé mais tu n'es rien pour moi ! RIEN !

Il sortit en trombe de la chambre d'hôpital.

Il...il…

Elle éclata en sanglots.

ORDURE !

Akito, quand à lui, fulminait.

Mais pour qui elle se prend pour refuser mes excuses ! Sale peste ! Elle l'a bien mérité ce petit séjour à l'hôpital !

Une semaine plus tard

Tadaam ! Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour ! Tu rentres enfin à la maison !

Et oui Shiguré ! Je suis comme neuve ! répondit Kali en riant.

Si tu savais comme tes bons plats nous ont manqués !

Oui, je m'en doute !

Tiens, remarqua Ayamé, Akito n'est pas venu apparemment…

Et à mon avis il ne viendra pas. Bon, allons-y. trancha Kali d'une voix ferme.

Le retour se dit dans un silence pesant.

…

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines. Kali n'avait plus de nouvelles d'Akito. Et ça commençait un peu à lui manquer. Toutefois elle se voyait mal aller lui reparler comme si de rien n'était.

Mais un jour…

Yuki ! Kyon kyon ! Kali !

M'appelle pas comme ça sale clébard !

Oui Shiguré ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Je rentre à l'instant du manoir et Akito m'a demandé, enfin il a plutôt _exigé_ que vous veniez tous demain au manoir. Tous, même toi Kali.

Ah bon…c'est étrange qu'il m'invite !

Hum…


	6. Chapitre 6

Bienvenue mes chers maudits ! Bienvenue à vous aussi, le monstre et la pouilleuse !

Les 2 concernés se crispèrent légèrement.

Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi vous êtes ici, n'est ce pas ? Et bien voilà : j'ai décidé de prendre certaines décision, et de vous les faire partagez.

Comme vous le savez, la date de ma…mort approche.

Kali baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'attacher malgré tout à cet abruti, et l'évocation de sa mort lui faisait mal.

Et donc j'ai nommé mon remplaçant provisoire, qui officiera à partir de mon décès jusqu'à ce que le prochain chef naisse. Et ce remplaçant sera…

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

Hatori ! Viens donc par ici !

Ce dernier tressaillit, mais se reprit vite. Il s'agenouilla à la droite du chef actuel.

Quand à mon autre choix il te concerne toi, la pouilleuse !

Kali ne releva pas la tête.

Je te parle ! REGARDE MOI !

…

JE T'AI DIS DE ME REGARDER KALI !

Non. Tu as dis à la pouilleuse de te regarder. Et si tu crois que c'est en m'appellant comme ça que je vais t'obéir, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil.

Akito bouillonnait.

Tu…tu vas beaucoup trop loin…siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Non. C'est toi qui va trop loin. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est toi qui m'a envoyé à l'hôpital ! JE NE T'AVAIS RIEN FAIT ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN JOUET QU'ON S'AMUSE À BALANCER !

Sans sans rendre compte, elle s'était mise debout. Ils étaient à présent face à face.

Personne ne parlait. Tout le monde se contentait d'observer.

En effet. Tu as raison. Tu n'es pas mon jouet.

… !

TU N'ES QU'UN VULGAIRE TAS DE POUSSIERES QU'IL FAUT BALAYER ! hurla-t-il en l'agrippant par le bras.

TU VAS DISPARAITRE DE LA VIE DES SOMAS ! C'ETAIT CA MA DECISION ! DESORMAIS…tu habiteras au manoir. Dans une petite pièce ravissante, située tout près de ma chambre ! ricana-t-il.

Tu…tu n'as pas le droit ! J'habite où je veux ! Je suis libre ! dit-elle en se dégageant de son emprise.

Certes, mais si tu refuses, je te jure que quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu me supplieras à genoux de te tuer !

Elle ricana.

Si tu crois que quelques coups vont m'effrayer…

Hum…Alors que dirais tu si en plus de t'amocher sérieusement, je m'en prenais à ton copain le monstre ? Ce cher…Kyo ? Tu sais bien que je suis le seul à décider de sa date d'enfermement ! Si tu refuses d'habiter ici, je te certifie que dès demain, ton cher ami perdra à tout jamais sa liberté. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

Kyo, ainsi que tout les autres maudits, avaient le souffle coupé.

Espèce de salaud !

Il éclata de rire.

Crois tu vraiment que tes insultes m'atteignent !

ET CA ? CA T'ATTEINT ! hurla-t-elle en lui envoyant son poing dans le ventre.

Akito tomba à genoux, haletant.

J'accepte. J'emménagerais demain. Bonne nuit Akito ! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

Sur ce elle sortit de la salle, laissant à Hatori le soin de s'occuper de son chef de clan.

…

Bon …et bien je crois que j'ai tout ! annonça Kali d'une voix triste.

Tu nous manqueras tu sais.

Oui Shiguré. Vous aussi vous me manquerez !

T'inquiètes, on passera te voir au manoir et puis on est toujours au même lycée ! grommela Kyo

Shiguré toussota.

Bon ! Il est temps ! La voiture vient d'arriver. Elle te conduira directement au manoir.

Dans ce cas…au revoir tout le monde !

Shiguré agita le bras pour lui dire au revoir, tandis que Kyo et Yuki restaient immobiles, comme statufiés.

Une fois installée dans la voiture, Kali ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme, tout en regardant défiler le paysage.

…

Elle pénétra dans l'immense bâtisse, légèrement angoissée.

Coucou !

Aahh !

Elle sursauta.

Mo…momiji ! C'est toi ?

Oh excuse moi ! Je t'ai fais peur !

Non non c'est rien ne t'inquiètes…

Mes salutations bel enfant !

Aahh ! Oh c'est vous Ayamé…

Vous pouvez pas arrêtez de crier non ?

Haru ! Mais…qu'est ce que vous faites tous ici ?

Je passais voir Hatori ! claironna Ayamé

Moi je l'accompagnais !

Et moi j'accompagnais Momiji.

Oh…

Elle eut un petit sourire.

Et bien c'est gentil de tous vous être déplacés pour…Hatori !

Ayamé lui sourit doucement.

En ce moment il traverse une période difficile, alors on voulait lui montrer notre soutien ! Voilà tout !

Bon…et bien moi j'y vais ! Dites lui bonjour de ma part ! ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je n'y manquerai pas !

Elle tourna les talons, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Cette petite "interlude" lui avait remonté le moral.

En effet, elle savait pertinemment qu'Hatori n'était pas au manoir ce jour là.

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre d'Akito, elle respira un grand coup.

C'est parti ! L'autre fois, la manière douce n'a pas marché, alors allons-y pour la manière forte !

Elle entra dans la pièce. Akito…ne s'y trouvait pas.

Ah tiens…il ne vient même pas m'accueillir !

Elle s'avança, et tomba nez à nez avec un domestique.

Vous êtes bien mademoiselle Takaya ? Mon maître m'a chargé de vous accompagner à votre chambre.

Oh ! Dans ce cas, je vous suis !

Une fois arrivée, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri. C'était magnifique !

Une immense baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin faisait office de mur, montrant à tous les plantes exotiques, la fontaine et les petits jardins japonais joliment disposés devant sa fenêtre.

La chambre, quand à elle, était immense. Un lit majestueux trônait au milieu. De grandes armoires étaient posées près de ce dernier. Un tapis en fourrure, moelleux au possible, recouvrait tout le sol.

Elle remarqua tout de même que la décoration était plus que succincte.

Après avoir remercié le domestique, elle entreprit de déballer ses affaires.

Je me demande où est Akito…Bon bah moi je vais aller visiter les lieux !

Une heure après, elle s'arrêta enfin. Ce manoir était vraiment immense !

Mais…où je suis là !

Oh non ! Je suis perdue !

Elle décida de rebrousser chemin. Le problème, c'était que toutes les maisons se ressemblaient.

On peut savoir où tu vas comme ça ?

Elle sursauta.

Akito ? Ah je te trouve enfin ! Figure toi que je m'étais perdue et…

Je m'en fous.

Ca je n'en doute pas. Donc : ce manoir est tellement grand tu comprends ! Ca se trouve j'aurais été obligée de dormir dehors !

Elle ria à cette idée. Akito, lui, était abasourdi. Décidément elle ne doutait de rien ! Mais bizarrement, cela le fit presque…sourire ! Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette "horrible" pensée.

Bon. Suis moi. Je te ramène.

Trop aimable !

Le retour se fit silencieusement.


	7. Chapitre 7

Le nouvel an approchait à grands pas : dans la famille Soma, c'était l'effervescence.

Quand à Akito et Kali, leur relation s'était peu à peu améliorée. Kali était toujours franche avec le chef Soma, ce dont il avait perdu l'habitude. Mais il s'y était habitué et cela, finalement, lui faisait du bien. Ils prenaient tous les jours le thé ensemble, et ce moment leur était devenu précieux à tout les 2 bien qu'ils ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

Ce soir là, c'était du thé à la menthe.

Kali sirotait le sien tranquillement, tandis qu'Akito affichait un air préoccupé et légèrement triste.

Akito ?

Hum ?

Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Akito soupira. Il savait que c'était inutile de lui mentir.

Le nouvel an…Cette nouvelle année qui arrive…

Il y eut un silence.

C'est ma dernière.

Kali pâlit.

Tu veux dire que…

Oui. Je mourrais dans les 3 prochains mois.

Kali sentit les larmes affluer, bien malgré elle.

Tu…tu es sur ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante

Akito releva la tête, légèrement surpris.

Tu…tu pleures !

Quelqu'un s'intéresserait un peu à moi !

Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux.

Hatori…Shiguré…et les autres…sont au courant ?

Non.

Elle sursauta.

Alors je suis…

La première à qui je le dis.

Elle sourit.

Merci.

Et on peut savoir de quoi ?

D'avoir eu confiance en moi à ce point. Je te promets que je ne dirais rien.

Akito sut qu'elle ne trahirait pas sa parole.

Il se tut quelques instants, puis déclara finalement :

Demain j'organise une réunion avec tout les Somas. Je te demande de venir.

Vraiment !

Oui. Bon, sur ce, au revoir.

Elle se leva, s'inclina, et quitta la pièce.

…

Ils étaient tous assis dans la pièce principale du manoir Soma. Tous : les 12 maudits plus Kyo et Kali.

Alors ça va bien ? T'es sure ?

Mais oui Kyo ! Ne t'inquiètes pas comme ça ! répondit Kali en riant.

N'hésite pas à nous le dire s'il se montre violent ! renchérit Yuki

Ouais. S'il "abuse de son pouvoir" on ira lui remettre les idées en place ! conclut Haru

Kali sourit. Ils étaient tellement adorables !

Soudain le silence se fut. Akito venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Bonjour et bienvenue à tous ! Comme vous le savez, le nouvel an aura lieu dans une semaine. Et je voudrais vous parler d'une légère modification. En temps normal, seuls les maudits, y compris le chat, peuvent y assister.

Il se tourna vers Kali.

Mais cette année tu es invitée.

Il s'inclina légèrement.

Je vous salue tous.

Et sur ces quelques mots il quitta la pièce.

Personne ne dit rien pendant quelques instants.

Et bien ! Ce sera la 1ère fois qu'une personne non maudite participera au nouvel an des Somas ! annonça Shiguré.

Tous se tournèrent vers Kali.

Elle se contenta de sourire.

…

Le dîner du nouvel an allait commencer dans une demi heure. Kali ne tenait plus en place. Elle avait tellement hâte d'y être ! Elle avait même acheté des cadeaux pour tout le monde !

Les derniers invités (en l'occurrence Shiguré et Co) enfin arrivés, le repas put commencer.

Kali était assise à la droite d'Akito. A côté d'elle se trouvait Kyo.

Les conversations allaient bon train, bien qu'une légère inquiétude planait dans l'atmosphère, due à la présence d'Akito.

Toutefois ce dernier avait perdu son habituel air froid pour discuter tranquillement avec Kali.

Tu sais, en ce moment les étendues près du lac sont magnifiques ! Elles sont entièrement recouvertes de neige : c'est sublime ! Tu ne voudrais pas y aller faire un tour avec moi ? Ca te ferait un peu changer d'air !

Pourquoi pas. Ca ne peut pas me faire de mal.

Exactement ! approuva Kali d'un ton joyeux.

Une fois le dessert fini, on annonça qu'il était temps de faire la distribution des cadeaux. Les petits, tout excités, se ruèrent vers ces derniers. L'ambiance s'était considérablement détendue.

Chacun commença donc à déballer ses présents. Kali fut très contente des siens : des livres, des chocolats, un C.D, une magnifique robe signée Ayamé…

Puis vint le moment pour chacun de donner son cadeau à "Dieu".

Akito les examina tous rapidement. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à remercier (sans le penser) tout le monde, Kali s'écria :

Akito ! Tu as oublié le mien !

Akito haussa un sourcil.

Il n'y a que les maudits qui sont censés m'offrir quelque chose.

Kali ria.

Tu ne vas quand même pas le refuser !

Bon. Donne toujours.

Ah bah quand même ! Tiens.

Akito entreprit de retirer l'emballage. Il s'arrêta devant l'objet qu'il contenait.

C'est…toi qu'il l'a fait ?

Oui ! Ca te plait ?

Dans un cadre se trouvait un magnifique portrait d'Akito, adossé comme à son habitude dans sa chambre, un air légèrement mélancolique sur le visage.

Kali avait écrit en bas : "Pour Akito, avec toute mon affection."

C'est…pas mal. Je te remercie.

Kali ne s'y trompa pas. Elle sut que son dessin l'avait touché.

Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre les Somas, qui se tenaient légèrement en retrait, lorsqu'Akito l'interpella.

Kali ! Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Il lui lança un petit paquet. Tout le monde était stupéfait : Akito n'avait jamais offert quoique ce soit à quiconque ! Hatori et Shiguré se sourirent d'un air entendu.

Kali déballa doucement le paquet. Elle l'ouvrit et…

Oh !

Elle tenait dans la main une fine chaîne d'argent, avec un pendentif représentant un K plaqué de minuscules diamants. Les contours étaient dorés à l'or fin.

Kali n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots.

Akito…c'est…c'est…

Quoi ? Ca ne te plait pas ?

NON ! C'est sublime ! Mais c'est juste que c'est trop…trop beau !

Mais non. Pas pour toi.

Kali ne put s'empêcher de virer rouge tomate.

Je te remercie infiniment Akito. Ca me touche beaucoup ! dit-elle avec un immense sourire.

Mouais. De rien. Bon. Je suis fatigué. Je vais me coucher.

Il quitta la pièce.

Ayamé se précipita vers le bijou que Kali tenait encore dans sa main.

Et bien…c'est vraiment pas du toc ! A mon avis, tout est vrai ! Je vous dis pas le prix que ça a du coûter !

Ayamé ! le réprimanda Hatori.

La soirée se finit finalement dans une ambiance très bonne, chacun comparant ses cadeaux avec ceux du voisin.


	8. Chapitre 8

Les jours suivant le nouvel an, le caractère d'Akito ne cesse de s'améliorer. Kali ne pouvait malgré tout s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas normal, et ça l'inquiétait légèrement.

Jusqu'au jour fatidique…

La journée avait commencé normalement, à part que tous les maudits avaient étaient convoqués par Akito.

Akito apparut devant eux faible et très pâle. Tous comprirent alors la raison de leur venue.

Comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné, le fameux jour est arrivé.

Sa voix était calme était résignée. Kali commença à paniquer.

Akito…non…je t'en prie…ne me dis pas que…

Aujourd'hui est le jour de ma mort.

Kali sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

Oh…mon…Dieu…

Je vous ai convoqué pour vous dire adieu. Dans quelques instants je ne serais plus. A minuit très précisément.

Il se leva.

J'ai choisi de mourir seul. Vous serez donc assez aimable pour ne pas me déranger. Je vous souhaite donc à tous une bonne nuit ! conclua-t-il d'un ton ironique voilé de tristesse.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors le visage baigné de larmes de Kali.

Pardonne moi. J'aurais du te le dire plus tôt.

Il quitta la pièce.

Kali ne bougea pas, tandis que ses larmes continuaient inlassablement de couler.

Il était précisément 23h30.

Tout le monde était immobile. Il régnait un silence plus qu'étouffant.

A 23h55, Kali se leva et essuya vivement ses joues. Personne ne broncha. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre d'Akito.

Elle fit coulisser la porte et entra.

Akito était allongé par terre. En la voyant, il se redressa.

NON ! SORS D'ICI ! JE VEUX ETRE SEUL ! LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE !

HORS DE QUESTION ! répondit Kali en hurlant presque. TU NE MOURRAS PAS SEUL AKITO ! JE TE L'INTERDIS !

…

Accepte ma présence Akito…Je t'en supplie…

Elle éclata en sanglots.

Laisse moi être avec toi quand…ça arrivera ! Je t'en prie…ne me rejette pas…

Elle sentit alors 2 bras l'enlacer.

Ne pleure pas…Ca va aller…

Elle se laissa alors doucement aller contre ce corps rassurant.

Ils restèrent comme ça, blottis l'un contre l'autre, sans rien dire, les yeux rivés sur l'horloge trônant au dessus de la porte.

A 23h59, une étrange lueur argentée apparut autour d'eux et s'approcha lentement.

Akito resserra son étreinte. La lumière ne cessait d'avancer.

Kali chuchota alors :

Akito…je t'en prie…bats toi ! Bats toi jusqu'au bout !

Il n'y a plus rien à faire. C'est la fin.

Kali secoua la tête.

Non…c'est impossible…

La lumière n'était plus qu'à 20 cm.

…AKITO ! JE T'AIME !

Akito écarquilla les yeux.

JE T'AIME AKITO ! PLUS QUE TOUT ! ALORS BATS-TOI ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE !

Il était minuit pile.

…

La lumière…elle a disparue…Akito ! Tu es…

Vivant.

Et pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, un immense sourire apparut sur son visage.

Je suis vivant…et c'est grâce à toi ! Oh Kali !

Il la prit dans ses bras.

Kali ! Moi aussi je t'aime ! Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point !

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Des larmes de joie.

Et c'est un couple rayonnant que les Somas virent apparaître devant eux quelques minutes plus tard.

_Epilogue_

Suite à cet étrange événement, la malédiction des Somas fut brisée.

Akito et Kali se marièrent quelques mois plus tard.

Tous les maudits étaient présents. Ce fut une fête magnifique, où chacun put ressentir la joie qui émanait de ce singulier couple.

Akito ne cessa pas une seule fois de sourire, tandis que Kali passait et repassait sa main sur son ventre.

Un nouveau petit Soma vit le jour 8 mois plus tard.


End file.
